In care facilities like hospitals, old age homes or the like, medicinal duct work like infusion tubing, blood transfusion tubing and catheters are widely used. In such applications, electrical cabling, for example, telephone cabling, call button cabling and even electrical cabling for treatment or monitoring electronic devices may be required in the region of the patient and like the tubing may have to be held temporarily in place. Such elongated members are commonly held onto the bed, bed stand, bed clothing or patient garments and the furnishings in the region of the patient by adhesive tape or by pinning to the bed clothing. The means for holding the tubing and cabling in place is generally applied when and as necessary, utilizing the most convenient facilities at hand. Frequently, however, the technique used to temporarily hold the tubing or cabling in place does not take up the longitudinal strains which may be applied by the patient to the tubing or cabling, the tubing or cabling may pull out or strain a wound, or the holding means may otherwise be unreliable and prone to release.